With the development of technology, LED is applicable to more and more occasions of multicolor illumination such as LED streetlights, courtyard lamps and various kinds of floodlights, which vivify the public squares, courtyards and the like, as different tones can bring different rendering effect to the surrounding environments.
Besides from the illuminating effect, some of the lamps have ornamental effect. Flame lamp is one of the lamps pursuing ornamental effect, which simulates jumping and flashing effect of burning flame. Traditional fire lamps use the quartz bulb to lighten, while the fan blows the red silk belt, thus simulating the burning flame as the quartz bulb shoots the light onto the swaying red silk belt. However, the fan brings much noise, while the silk belts easily malfunction, including twisting, knotting and being damaged.
The applicant has been engaged in technical development of LED flame lamps for years, and developed a series of LED flame lamps, although all of which have their flame direction un-switchable. The flame lamps will be more interesting and realistic if the flame direction can be automatically switched when the lamp is inverted.